Vento
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Ela pode ser leve como uma brisa e forte como uma ventania, mas ainda sim era a mulher que ele amava. •ShikaTema• -OneShot-


Hoje, lendo um a Análise muito boa sobre a Temari-dewa e vendo trabalhos velhos de escola eu surtei e escrevi esse trem /o/

**Naruto NÃO me pertence. -Que pena, se fosse o caso eu matava tanta gente *-* -**

* * *

**Vento**

Shika**x**Tema

* * *

Mal tinham se reencontrado e já estavam brigando. Quase um ano separados, mal haviam matado a falta um do outro que os estava matando e já discutiam, discussões _idiotas, problemáticas_. Sem gritos, sem estorvos, mas repletas de sarcasmo e piadas subliminares, bem típico dos dois.

Os demais companheiros os olhavam com dúvida, seriam mesmo o casal que acabara de anunciar que realmente _tinham um relacionamento à distância. _Ficavam ali, admirando os dois, até Shikamaru se pronunciar.

-Er, - Disse pausadamente, enquanto limpava a garganta- Se nos derem licença, temos uns assuntos para resolver. – Ele olhou para a Kunoichi loira e apontou com os olhos para frente – Temari?

-Hai – Respondeu pesadamente o seguindo, e notando que estava sendo seguida pelos olhares dos –curiosos- shinobis.

Se afastando dos demais e entrando no gramado bosque de treinamento (?) ele se recostou numa árvore enquanto ela só o seguia com o olhar.

-O que você queria discutir? –Começou ela.

-É isso que eu não quero – Disse sem olhar pra ela, admirando o céu do dia quente que estava fazendo _"Hoje não há nuvens" – _Continuou-Tsc, mulher, nós somos ou não somos...bem...

-Um casal? – Sugeriu ela, cruzando os braços e o encarando.

-Bem, sim. Mas nós não parecemos um... Bom, um casal.

-O que esperava? Rios de açucar só porque assumimos... "_isso_"?

-Não. Nem quero que você tente me mudar, só não te entendo, às vezes. É estranho. – Agora, ele olhando-a, prosseguiu- Às vezes... em certos momentos, você é tão diferente que eu acabo me acostumando, afinal, anda difícil nos vermos, não?

-Shikamaru – A loira virou as costas para o Nara – _Eu sou como o vento_, e como você me vê. Posso ser _leve_ como uma brisa, ou _forte _como uma ventania. Depende da forma e quando você me vê passar. – o olhou por cima dos ombros- Você está sempre com essa cara de idiota, mas certas vezes é...Carinhoso, comigo, as vezes. E , eu admito que gosto disso, mas gosto ainda mais quando você é o mesmo preguiçoso chorão de sempre, pois foi por você que não sei como nem porque eu me apaixonei. É _problemático_, sabia?

-É – Ele admirou a loira de Suna ir se afastando aos poucos e se viu refletindo.

Ele definitivamente a poucos os momentos em que ela se mostrava meiga e carinhosa com ele, momentos oportunos, de fato. Mas não havia nada que ele gostasse mais de sentir –ao não ser os beijos que eles trocavam- do que aquela sensação de irritação mesclada com felicidade de quando ela o chamava de imbecil, idiota e seus derivados. De quando ela o chamava de preguiçoso, ou mesmo de chorão. E, de cada vez em que eles iam se despedir e ela lançava um daqueles sorrisos que só ela sabia dar, que o deixavam com as pernas estremecidas. É, de fato ele a amava, e conseguir reunir e pensar em tantas coisas em apenas alguns segundos, realmente só para alguém com um QI tão privilegiado como o dele, de fato.

Viu suas pernas se mexerem praticamente involuntariamente. Ir na direção dela. Querer ela, e desejar que ela fosse embora nunca.

Pensou em mil possibilidades do que dizer até chegar até ela, e acabou dizendo involuntariamente a que mais temia em dizer. Correu uns metros e parou em frente a ela.

-Eu te amo, Temari. – A Reação dela, foi apenas olhá-lo, afinal, ele veio correndo, estava ofegante e dizendo que a amava, seria um impulso pela declaração que ela havia feito?

-Tsc, se você me amasse não faria perguntas nem teses ridículas, agora me dê licença.

-Temari, não seja assim. Não seja criança!

-Eu deixei de ser criança muito antes de você, Bebê-chorão.

-Tsc.

-Tsc, chega. – Ela continuou fazendo seu caminho de volta à vila.

-Eu me declaro, você faz isso e ainda sai andando, eu estava enganado, você é pior que a minha mãe. – Disse ele com a costumeira cara de tédio e o tom de pouco interesse de sempre.

Ele a viu olhando sobre os ombros novamente.

-Era disso que eu estava falando.

-Mas do que você está falando _agora, _mulher?

-De que é por esse Shikamaru que eu me apaixonei. Eu também te amo, seu imbecil.

Agora com uma das mão atrás da nuca, ele estava confuso, sim, ela conseguia fazer isso com ele.

-E você precisava fazer tudo isso?

Ele a viu voltando e se aproximando dele.

-Não sei, não fiz por querer, eu sou assim e você é assim, nos gostamos assim, certo?

-Certo. E é por isso que as mulheres são tão...

-Shh – o Calou com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do shinobi – Você fala demais, é _por isso que os homens são tão problemáticos. _– Zombou ela, adorava zombar das coisas que ele dizia.

-Me lembro de ter te dito isso uma vez.

-Ah, é mesmo? Haha – A gargalhada dela foi abafada com um beijo. Não era um beijo qualquer, era um beijo intenso, apaixonado entre a problemática de Suna e o preguiçoso de Konoha. Que só depois de um certo tempo, notaram que estavam sendo observados pelos nakamas curiosos que tanto os pentelhavam.

* * *

/o/ Fiiiiiim, UIHIDUFHIUDHFIUDHIFUDUFIF

**N/A:** Eu estava fuçaaando uns trabalhos velhos de escola, e acabei achando um sobre Crônicas, ai lembrei dum trechinho de Clarice Lispector que falava sobre ser como vento, gostei bastante e achei a cara da Tema-chan Então resolvi por xD

I kno, i kno, não precisa me bater, mas uma reviewzinha cairia tão bem *-*


End file.
